1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power supply circuits, especially to a power supply circuit for motherboard with voltage feedback circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of personal computers, development of high performance components for computers have brought about a corresponding increase in power use. A motherboard has a crucial effect on the stability of the computer. A power supply circuit is specially designed for providing power to the motherboard. The typical power supply circuit detects an input voltage of a load on the motherboard and adjusts its voltage output to the load according to the detected input voltage. However, the typical power supply circuit can only detect an input voltage of a single load at a time. When the power supply circuit provides power to multiple loads on the motherboard, the power supply circuit cannot detect input voltages of the multiple loads and adjust input voltage for each of the multiple loads. Further, loads on the motherboard may cause digital errors and make the computer reboot.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.